<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cole &amp; Hank Prompts by bluesaturn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26016127">Cole &amp; Hank Prompts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesaturn/pseuds/bluesaturn'>bluesaturn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hank &amp; Cole Prompts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:35:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26016127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesaturn/pseuds/bluesaturn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short prompts I wrote for Twitter &amp; Discord featuring Cole &amp; Hank. Feel free to prompt me!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cole Anderson &amp; Hank Anderson, Hank Anderson/Connor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hank &amp; Cole Prompts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Tying Shoelaces</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m never gonna get this right,” Cole said while looking down at his shoelaces. <br/>“Of course you are,” Hank protested but in truth, he was getting a little exhausted as well. <br/>They had been at this for an hour already and Cole hadn’t gotten any better at tying the laces at all. <br/>“I’m too old to not know how to do this,” Cole pouted, but stepped away from his shoes, clearly defeated.<br/>“You’ll get the hang of it eventually. And until you do, I’ll always be happy to tie them for you.” <br/>“Really?”<br/>Hank ruffled his hair. <br/>“That’s what Dads are for, kiddo.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Learning to ride a bike</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Come on, you gotta get back on again,” Hank said softly but Cole kept on pouting. <br/>“I don’t wanna.”<br/>He’d fallen off his bike, not quite getting the hang of it yet, and had managed to scrape his knee open a tiny bit. <br/>“Does the knee still hurt?”, Hank asked. <br/>It wasn’t even bleeding, so Hank wasn’t all too worried, but kids often had a different pain threshold. <br/>“Little bit,” Cole mumbled and looked at the bike with a sour expression on his face. <br/>“I’m never gonna learn that,” Cole said and Hank couldn’t help a tiny smile. <br/>“You know, that’s the same thing I said to my dad back then.”<br/>“Really?”, Cole’s eyes got wide.<br/>“Yeah. And guess what? I learned it. And I know you can too. After all, there’s nothing you can’t do, if you set your mind to it, Champ,” Hank said and ruffled Cole’s hair. <br/>“I’ll try again,” Cole said and Hank watched with a smile, as Cole got onto the bike once more.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Meeting Sumo for the first time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hank was not entirely certain what he had expected when they had walked into the animal shelter. But it certainly wasn’t this. <br/>His son was currently lying on the ground, run over by a large dog. <br/>The dog was licking his face and looked as if it was nearly crushing him, but Cole was laughing nonetheless. </p>
<p>“Sumo, no,” one of the employees said, but the dog didn’t listen. <br/>He helped him get the dog off Cole - it was even heavier than it looked - and Hank was thankful that it was clearly not fully grown yet, otherwise, it would have probably crushed Cole. </p>
<p>“Dad, can we take him home?”, Cole asked, with big eyes and a wide smile on his face. <br/>Hank took a look at the dog. A St.Bernard hadn’t exactly been on his list of ideal dog breeds to adopt. He had a very high maintenance job and he wasn’t home as often as he should be and yet - seeing Cole petting the dog with a bright smile on his face, Hank already knew what his answer would be.</p>
<p>He’d been unable to deny that kid any wish for his entire life. <br/>“Of course, Champ,” he said and Cole’s smile got even brighter.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Cole at his two grossly sappy romantic dads' wedding; featuring Hankcon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cole hadn’t been to a wedding before, but it turned out to be a lot of hugging and laughing and his favorite thing - cake. His dad was currently feeding Connor some from his own plate.</p>
<p>“Eww, gross,” he said and his dads laughed.<br/>
“You can have some too,” Connor offered.<br/>
“I don’t think so,” Cole mumbled, suddenly not so hungry for cake anymore. </p>
<p>But he still smiled, as his dad turned to kiss Connor right on the lips.<br/>
He loved seeing both of them so happy.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>